Sun Boy
by MangaFreak15
Summary: Of all the strange and interesting people Uzumaki Naruto had met over the years, Edward Elric definitely took the cake.
1. Ch 1: Sun Boy

**Summary: **Of all the strange and interesting people Uzumaki Naruto had met over the years, Edward Elric definitely took the cake.

**Note: This story does not follow the Naruto or Fullmetal Alchemist timeline.**

**Also, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke are sixteen years old.**

* * *

**Sun Boy**

**Ch. 1**

"**Sun Boy"**

* * *

Naruto winced as he was slammed into a tree trunk, the force of impact jarring his shoulder horribly. He crashed onto the thick bough underneath him, temporarily having the wind knocked out of him. He lay there for a moment, regaining what breath he'd lost with the last attack. Damn, that _hurt_. He'd have to be more careful next time (though knowing him, he could care less about getting hurt while his friends were in danger). He stood up and reached for the weapons pouch strapped to his waist.

Drawing out a single kunai and an exploding tag, he proceeded to calculate how to distract the enemy so he could get his teammates some medical attention. At the distance he was from the enemy, he could potentially wound his teammate too. He'd have to get closer. He could already see that Sakura was getting tired from both avoiding the enemy's broad blade and attempting to drag Sasuke to a safer location (he'd been knocked out earlier when their adversary threw him into a boulder).

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," he whispered. Two clones appeared by his side and he directed them to attack the enemy while he took his teammates to a better place. The clones nodded. They sprinted towards the man, who had just cut deeply into Sakura's arm. She grunted as fiery, red-hot pain seared through her nerves, but she ignored it in order to back up. The man was about to swing at her again when the clones grabbed hold of his arms and tossed him away. One of them took the liberty of knocking the blade from the man's hands.

"Thanks, Naruto," said Sakura as her blond teammate appeared and grabbed both her and Sasuke.

"No problem. You should rest. I'll take care of him," said Naruto, flashing her a strained smile. Sakura nodded. She watched as Naruto headed off again to defeat the man.

The man, having lost his sword temporarily, had resorted to a complex style of martial arts that had destroyed both clones with a single spin kick. Naruto sifted through his clones' memories to see if he could find any weaknesses, but found none. He bit his lip. This was going to be difficult, but he would definitely win for sure.

The man charged. Naruto dodged to the side as a fist came flying in his direction, but the man swiftly rotated on his heel and kicked him in the stomach. Naruto flew backwards, coughing and wheezing. He could taste blood in his mouth. His ribs must have taken a lot of damage. He shakily stood up.

_No matter how much I hate you, I'm gonna need your help, furball,_ he thought, hoping that his tenant would respond (Kyuubi often ignored him, even in the most dire situations).

To his relief, the great beast rumbled, _**Thought you'd never ask, brat.**_

Red chakra seeped out of his skin and enhanced his abilities temporarily. He raced towards his opponent, ducking under the rotational kick followed by a series of rocket punches, and planted his fist squarely into the man's face. Naruto heard a crack and knew the man's nose was broken. His adversary staggered backward with a cry of pain, holding his hands to his face to staunch the bleeding. But in doing so, he left himself wide open for an attack. Naruto took the opportunity to pummel the man with multiple punches and kicks, sending him flying into a nearby tree. He slid down, seemingly defeated.

And disappeared with a poof the next second, leaving behind a perfectly cut log.

_Shit! Kawarimi no Jutsu?_ Naruto thought, twisting his head this way and that. _Where did that bastard go?_

A surprise attack caught him off guard. The man shot out from the trees and slammed Naruto into the ground, grinding his face into the dirt. Naruto struggled to get the man off him, but the man put a kunai to his throat.

"Don't move, kid," he growled. "You're from Konoha, aren't you?"

Naruto's response was muffled.

The man cackled insanely.

"Perfect!" he crowed, jerking Naruto up by his hair. The young ninja squirmed in his grasp, obviously in pain. "I hate Konoha. They're bastards. If I send you and your teammates back in body bags, then they'll understand. They'll understand how they wronged me. And you would look perfect as a corpse." He lightly pressed the edge of sharp kunai against the soft flesh of Naruto's throat. He immediately stopped squirming.

In the distance he saw Sakura's frightened face. He could see her lips move, but could not hear her (though he supposed she was probably screaming his name or something along the lines of "Run!"). Surprisingly, the thought of his future death did not bring images of his life flashing before his eyes, nor did it bring any fear. He only felt bitter disappointment that he hadn't reached his ambition of becoming the Hokage. He sighed. A Kyuubi rampage would be appreciated right about now, but he didn't want to rely on the fox demon often. He wanted to beat opponents with his own power. And apparently he and his teammates had been outmatched. Game over. How disappointing.

The next instant no one was quite sure what happened. One moment, Naruto was being held at knife-point. The next second thick spikes of rock jutted out from the ground and Naruto was safely held over the shoulder of a mysterious man who had appeared out of nowhere. The enemy was clearly incapacitated, if the blood being coughed from his mouth was any indication.

"Are you okay, kid?" a low voice greeted Naruto's ears. The stranger set him down at the base of a nearby tree.

"Yeah, thanks," Naruto responded, looking up at the man. He was surprised to find a young man with flaxen hair and golden eyes standing over him. "Who are you?"

"I'll answer that later. We have worse things to worry about right now," said the man. "Are those your friends?" He gestured to Sakura and Sasuke, who were still in the same spot Naruto had left them.

"Yeah. I'd better go to them now. Are you sure you can take that guy by yourself?" asked Naruto, looking at his injured foe.

The man did not answer; he merely strode towards the downed opponent with an air of confidence. Somehow, Naruto felt as though he could trust the man, and he made his way to his teammates. He dropped down next to Sakura, who hugged him fiercely and murmured that she was glad the strange man had come in time. Next to them, Sasuke groaned miserably and woke up. "What happened?" he muttered, sitting up gingerly and tenderly rubbing his head where he'd smacked into the boulder.

"While you were out, Naruto was almost killed," Sakura informed him. She turned back to the battle that was currently taking place. "That man, the one with blonde hair, saved him."

Sasuke strained his neck as he looked in the same direction. He immediately spotted the person Sakura was talking about. Wheat-blonde hair flared out behind him as he clapped his hands together and slammed them to the ground. Blue light crackled around him and the next instant the injured man had been sent flying into a tree from a giant stone fist that had morphed out of the ground. As the man slid down, unconscious, the stranger clapped his hands again and created a cage out of the soil to trap him in. Then he strode back to where Naruto and the others were.

"You kids okay?" he asked, shaking a few strands of flaxen hair out of his eyes (which, Sasuke noted, were a surprisingly bright-golden shade).

"Yes, thank you for helping us out," said Sakura.

As Sasuke stood and dusted himself off, he was amused by the fact that the golden-eyed man was barely a few inches taller than him. "You say we're kids. You're not much taller than us, so you can't be that old either," said Sasuke.

"Are you calling me short?" growled the blond man.

"That depends on your age."

"I'll have you know that I'm twenty years old."

"Then you're short. Simple."

The man glared at him. Sasuke could see the telltale shaking and clenching of the man's right fist that clearly indicated he wanted to punch him, but held back. "No, I'm not," the strange man declared defensively, whirling around on his heel. "You kids are just too tall."

"Hey, you never answered my question!" reminded Naruto. "What's your name?"

The man paused. "That's not important. I should get you guys back to your village before you're ambushed again," he said, turning towards them. "Which way is your village?"

Sasuke crossed his arms and shot the man a suspicious glare. "There's no reason you can't tell us your name unless you are a missing nin," he drawled. "I've never seen your type of ninjutsu before. I do not trust you around us."

"Sasuke!" exclaimed Naruto, clearly appalled at the rude way he was treating their savior.

The man shrugged. "Whatever you want, kid," he said, starting to walk away from them. "If you don't want me around, I'll be off."

Naruto ran after him and caught the sleeve of the man's coat. "I'm sorry about Sasuke, he's just a rude jerk! Come on, our village is this way," he insisted, tugging the man back to their little group. Sasuke glared his disapproval.

"Naruto," he began, "there's a _reason_ why our villages are _hidden._ We can't bring strangers in."

The blond man heaved a sigh. "Your teammate's got a point," he said, shaking himself loose from Naruto's grasp. "Guess I'll see you then."

"Wait!"

But the man was already gone.

* * *

Three days later, rumors spread around about a lone wanderer who had golden hair and golden eyes and his strange powers. He helped every person, be they ninja or civilian, that he came across in troubled times, although he did not give them his name. Thanks to his kind deeds and strange features (and odd sayings about Equivalent Exchange), the Elemental Nations decided to give him a special nickname like they did for world-renown ninjas.

"From now on we decree that this fascinating wanderer be aptly named "Sun Boy"," an elder declared.

Naruto found out a week later.

* * *

**That is chapter one. Embarrassingly short for a chapter, but oh well. Not like this story's gonna be long anyway. Maybe a few chapters. I was reading Marz1's excellent FMAxNaruto crossover and got an idea in my head. Well, drop a review and tell me what you think. Unlike all my other stories, this one is going to be short. As in, maybe 3 – 5 chapters, I don't know yet. Please review! Flames are not welcome.**

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu - Shadow Clone Jutsu**

**Kawarimi no Jutsu - Substitution Jutsu**

**MangaFreak15**

**P.S. For those of you who are getting questions about why Edward is being named "Sun **_**Boy"**_** when he is a man, that will be explained later on.**


	2. Ch 2: Sun san

**Summary: **Of all the strange and interesting people Uzumaki Naruto had met over the years, Edward Elric definitely took the cake.

**Note: This story does not follow the Naruto or Fullmetal Alchemist timeline.**

**Also, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke are sixteen years old.**

**And for hell's sake, let's just pretend that ninjas read newspapers.**

* * *

"_Al?"_

"_What is it, big brother?"_

"_We're definitely going to get your body back. I promise."_

"_Mm-hm. You too, Brother."_

* * *

**Sun Boy**

**Ch. 2**

"**Sun-san"**

* * *

Edward wiped his mouth as his latest pain spasm rocked his frazzled nerves. The bile and remnants of his lunch that he'd spewed out covered the ground in front of him. The road lurched and swayed as he staggered to his feet, leaning against a tree for support. As he gazed up at the verdant canopy, he couldn't help but think about what his brother was doing right now. Had his brother been restored? Was he living in Resembool with Winry and Granny Pinako? He chuckled and looked down at his right glove. That single white glove (it was more brown than white by now) hid his abomination from public eyes. He hated his automail arm, no matter how many advantages it had. It reminded him of his mistake, a mistake that nearly cost his brother his life. They'd both wanted their beloved mother back, but what happened _that night_ still haunted Edward to this day and would for the rest of his damned life.

Once he'd regained his breath, Edward cautiously walked down the dirt road, squeezing his eyes shut to make the headache pounding relentlessly against the back of his eyes to go away. It hurt so damn much. He cursed bitterly and mentally flipped Truth the bird as he continued on his way.

As he passed into a slightly more civilized area (as in there were suddenly a few more houses in his surroundings), he looked around for anyone ahead who might need some help. There was a mother and her baby girl, who was bawling her tiny little lungs out because she wasn't getting her food. Near them in a corner was a stooped old man with a cane, thoughtfully stroking his white goatee while staring down at what appeared to be the remains of a flower pot. A young boy and girl ran past him, chasing and shouting and playing and generally making lots of loud and happy noises. Edward smiled wistfully. There had been a time when he and Alphonse had been like that. Now . . . Edward shook his head to be rid of his morbid thoughts. Focus, Edward told himself.

He stopped near the old man and asked, "Would you like me to fix that flowerpot, old man?"

The old man looked up and squinted at him with dark, beady eyes. "That'd be helpful, young one," he rasped.

Edward bit back the automatic response of "I'm not small!" and merely told himself that the old man was saying he was _young_ (and he was!). He clapped his hands together and put them on the broken pieces of the flower pot. It flashed with bright blue light. The pot was once again whole, except for a small little chip on the rim where apparently a piece had been missing. But the old man didn't care and thanked Edward for his generous deed. Edward nodded his head in acknowledgment and moved on.

As he started walking out of the tiny civilian village, he couldn't help but hear a snippet of conversation from some women passing by.

"Did you _see_ his picture? Isn't he gorgeous?"

"Hun, he's way too young for you. You're like, forty and he must be eighteen!"

"I'm thirty-eight! That would only be twenty years of difference!"

"But seriously, you want to marry the _Sun Boy_? That's not possible. He's a young wanderer, and way too young for you."

"Oh, shut up! I look young, don't I? Maybe he's really thirty-five years old or something . . ."

"Yeah, like that would happen. He's gotta be eighteen. I know it!"

And the women walked away out of sight. Edward blinked slowly as he replayed the conversation in his head. _Sun Boy? Who's that?_ he thought, shrugging his shoulders and making his way out of the village. Well, not like it's any of his business, right?

Wrong.

Nobody knows what their future will be like, because it is unpredictable. You make your own fate. Edward Elric knew that. But nothing would prepare him for what would come in his . . .

* * *

Edward soon learned who exactly the Sun Boy was.

* * *

His hands shook in repressed fury. They had named him . . . a _boy._ A BOY. A fucking B-O-Y. He was a _man,_ damn it! He was not some little wanna-be hero of a kid! And they had the BALLS to . . . to call him . . . _short._ This newspaper was shit. He angrily shredded it into little pieces and threw them over his shoulder. He was going to find the fucker who wrote this piece of crap and strangle him. Or her. Whoever gave him such an ersatz nickname. He paused. Well, it wasn't really _fake . . ._ his hair and eye color did seem to be the color of the sun. Fine. He wouldn't _strangle_ them. He would . . . scream the crap out of them, punch them with his automail fist, and give them a kick with his automail leg. Yes, that seemed good enough. He laughed evilly in his head.

Edward calmed down and took a look around. He seemed to be in a bustling little village surrounded by water. He didn't exactly remember how he got here; maybe across the gargantuan bridge extending from the island to the mainland. He heard somewhere fleetingly that it was in the _Nami no Kuni_, the country of waves. Ah, no wonder.

"Hey!" he heard a young voice call out to him. Edward turned around to look questioningly at the owner of the voice.

A kid (seemed to be in his pre-teens) came running towards him. He ran up to him with a grin. "You're the Sun Boy, right? You sure are short! I've heard loads about you! Gramps needs some help fixing part of the bridge that broke off when a boat accidentally smashed into one of the supports. Come on!" the kid grabbed his hand and dragged Edward off to an unknown destination.

"I'm not short!" Edward weakly retorted. But the kid ignored him.

"By the way, my name's Inari!" the kid beamed at him.

Edward supposed the kid's underlying motive was to be the first person to get his real name. Not gonna happen. He was silent as they continued to their destination. Coming to the outskirts of the village, they approached a moderately small house, where a young woman out front was watering the plants.

"Mom!" shouted Inari, dropping Edward's hand. "I brought someone to help Gramps!"

The woman looked up with a kind smile, which stung Edward in his heart when he was reminded of his own mother. His mother . . . he shook his head. She'd died years ago, but his memories of her (her smell, her face, her skin, her cooking, her beautiful voice and laughter, her praise) would remain in his heart and mind forever.

"Hello," said the woman. "My name is Tsunami. My father is out in the back with some of his co-workers. Would you like me to take you there, Sun Boy-san?"

Edward scowled at his nickname. "I'm not a boy," he bit out, not wanting to be too harsh to a woman who reminded him of his mother. "I'm a _man._"

Tsunami continued to smile at him. "But if you do not give me a name to call you by, I will refer to you by your nickname," she said gently. Edward seethed, but knew she was right. Fine. He'd tell her his name, but he'd have to make her promise to keep mum about it ('because he didn't want his name to be known to the world).

"If I tell you my name, will you promise not to tell anyone?" he whispered. "I don't want people to know."

Tsunami put her hand over her heart and said in mock-solemnity, "I promise."

Edward glanced down at the kid and said, "You too. Promise not to go blabbing your mouth off about my name."

"But if Mom addresses you by your name and people are nearby, won't they know?" questioned Inari innocently.

_Damn, the kid's got a point._

Edward wanted to rip out his hair in frustration. Tsunami looked at him worriedly. "Having people know your name can't be that bad, right?" she asked. Edward shook his head.

_It can be so bad that I'll end up dragging this world into my own problems and I don't want that. I guess being called by my nickname isn't THAT bad . . . that's it!_

"Tsunami, right? I've decided not to tell you my name, but you can address me as _Sun-san_ if you'd like." _I can deal with that._

Tsunami smiled. "Well then, Sun-san, shall we be off?"

* * *

"That's the guy who saved us!"

Naruto slammed his hands down on the table, staring down at the picture that stared up at him. According to the paper, the strange man had been nicknamed "Sun Boy". It certainly fit. They had no recordings of his name, but according to an extra article on the side, he preferred to be called "Sun-san". The article went on to list his various deeds (including fixing a bridge, a sick man's ninja tools, a broken house, and making a doll for a little girl). It also inserted a detailed description of him so that people who were hoping to run into him could (Naruto thought that with the guy's golden hair and golden eyes, he'd be hard to miss).

Shikamaru and Kiba, who he'd been having lunch with, stared at him in faint surprise. "You ran into this guy?" Kiba asked, shaking the newspaper under his nose.

"Yeah!" chimed Naruto. "He saved me from an untimely death and beat the crap out of our opponent. Then he imprisoned him in a cage and left him there."

"I don't believe you," Kiba stated in disbelief. "There's no fucking way a pretty boy like that is that strong."

"Sasuke's a pretty boy, isn't he?" replied Naruto snidely. Kiba gave him the finger.

"Did he tell you his real name?" asked Shikamaru, studying the picture more closely. "He seems very young."

"Nope. While he was arguing with Sasuke, he said he was only twenty years old," said Naruto. Kiba choked on his tea.

"Twenty? Are you kidding me?" he exclaimed. "He looks like he's sixteen! The article even says that he's really short. I bet he's a legitimate midget."

Suddenly the temperature dropped several degrees. A nearby customer whirled around, flung off the hood of his burgundy traveling cloak, and screamed, "WHO'S SO SHORT HE COULD BE MISTAKEN FOR AN ANT AND BE TRAMPLED ON BECAUSE PEOPLE THOUGHT HE WAS AN ANT AND COULDN'T SEE HIM?"

The restaurant was mysteriously silent.

Naruto pointed.

Kiba gaped.

Shikamaru stared.

The customer faltered.

"Hey, it's you!" shouted Naruto, zooming over to the man and shaking his gloved hand vigorously. "Thank you for saving us, Sun-san! Come on, I want to show you all the sights in Konoha! Yeah, this is Konoha, where I wanted to take you, but noooo, stupid Sasuke said you shouldn't be shown the way to the village because 'it's a _hidden_ village'. What is your real name, by the way? I'm Uzumaki Naruto!"

The man stared at him, stupefied by the fast stream of words that just exited Naruto's mouth. Shikamaru stood up.

"Give the guy a break, Naruto," said the shadow user. "Sorry about Kiba insulting you. Just go finish your lunch."

"Uh . . . thanks," replied the man, throwing his hood back over his face to hide his embarrassed flush.

Not that it did any good.

Within minutes, the entire village of Konoha knew about the Sun Boy's presence. Women swooned at the sight of him. Men pestered him for help. Ninjas harassed him (as in popping up unexpectedly to test his reaction time).

Finally, he could take it no more and beat a hasty retreat to some remote place in the village where suddenly, no one could find him. What an enigma.

* * *

And it so happened that Rock Lee was training by himself when he came upon Edward taking a nap in a tree. Oh dear.

* * *

**Um. Done? Second chapter, yep yep. Quick update for once. I really got into writing this, even though I barely have any reviews. Edward has a new alias. Sun-san. Lol. Please review. No flames. Constructive criticism appreciated.**

**MangaFreak15**


	3. Ch 3: Arm, Leg and Array

**Summary: **Of all the strange and interesting people Uzumaki Naruto had met over the years, Edward Elric definitely took the cake.

**Note: This story does not follow the Naruto or Fullmetal Alchemist timeline.**

**Also, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke are sixteen years old.**

**And for hell's sake, let's just pretend that ninjas read newspapers.**

* * *

"_This is it, Al. This is the array."_

"_Are you sure you didn't make any mistakes?"_

"_No, this time I know what I'm doing. We're going to get your body back."_

"_What about your limbs, Brother?"_

"_. . ."_

"_Brother?"_

"_Don't worry about it. Let's focus on your body for now, okay?"_

"_Alright."_

* * *

**Sun Boy**

**Ch. 3**

"**Arm, Leg, and Array"**

* * *

Rock Lee studied the sleeping man closely. "Who is this youthful person?" he whispered loudly. "I must challenge him to a battle or I will run one-thousand laps around Konoha on my hands!"

He did a few warm-ups to stretch out his muscles, then approached the sleeping man. "You there!" he declared in a booming voice. "I challenge you to a battle, my good sir! Please fight with me, the great Green Beast of Konoha!"

Much to his surprise, Edward did not stir at all. He continued to snore away in the tree, giving absolutely no indication that he heard Lee's blaring challenge at all. How mystifying. Everyone covered their ears when he yelled. The man should've woken up. What a heavy sleeper . . .

"Yosh! I must try again!" Lee punched his fist into the air. "Excuse me, would you fight with me –" He made the mistake of touching the man's right arm and shaking him to wake him up.

_CRUNCH!_

Lee staggered back with a cry of pain as the man's right arm literally SMASHED into his face. A glowing blue circle with strange symbols etched into it came to life on the ground and SPIKES shot up out of the ground. Lee narrowly escaped being skewered thanks to his impressive speed. What a dangerous foe! He must be an enemy.

"How . . . dare . . . you . . . wake . . . me . . . up . . ." the man growled sleepily, slipping off the bough and landing on the ground. He rubbed his eyes. "What the hell do you want?"

"Pfeasevikewiffvee," came the thick reply as Lee held his hands to his profusely bleeding nose.

"Eh?" the man stared at the spandex-clad youth. "Oh, I hurt you. Well, it's your fault for waking me up. You can't speak because of that nose, can you? You better go to a hospital."

Lee could do nothing but watch as the man wandered off. Damn it, when he was all healed up he would find that man and beat him up for sure! Or else he would run five-hundred laps around Konoha on his pinkies!

* * *

_Cough, cough, HACK!_

Edward leaned against a tree as his stomach heaved and rolled nauseously. His throat was raw from his most recent coughing fit, and he felt like throwing up. Goddamn Truth. If he didn't find Envy soon, the Truth was gonna do something even more unpleasant to him. As he rested against the tree, he closed his eyes to the sun. He thought about where the hell the green-haired homunculus could have run off to, but came up with no answer. It was quite frustrating.

He absently doodled simple arrays into the dirt to keep himself from focusing on his queasy stomach. Most of them were arrays he'd used to impress his mother back when she'd still been alive and he'd been a little kid. Those days were long past, and now he was twenty. He felt so old, having seen more hell than someone at his age should.

"Al," he whispered, conjuring up the ten-year old image of his brother, and then the suit of armor. "Winry. Mustang. Sensei."

He missed them all, even that thrice-blasted Colonel from hell who always cracked a shot at Edward's height in some way or another. Damn that infuriating smirk. One of these days he'd wipe it off the damn Colonel's face, and then they'd see who got the last laugh.

"Hello. You must be Sun-san, yes?"

A cheerful voice startled Edward from his thoughts. A tall man (damn his tallness!) leaped from the trees and landed in front of him. He was, perhaps, the oddest man Edward had seen so far. The man's spiky silver hair was swept to one side like a misshapen broom. The blue-clothed _hitai-ate_ with the symbol of Konoha engraved on the silver plated metal was slanted across the man's left eye. A black cloth mask was secured over the man's nose and bottom half of his face. He wore a puffy green vest over a black long-sleeved shirt. Dark-blue pants and blue ninja sandals completed the get-up.

"Who are you?" asked Edward rudely.

The man rubbed at his chin, his visible eye closing. "My name is Hatake Kakashi. Would you care for a spar, Sun-san?" he asked.

"Just let me rest for a moment," replied Edward, gripping his stomach.

"Of course, chibi."

Oh no. He _didn't_ . . .

The man's eye crinkled upward.

He did.

Edward forgot all about his stomach upset as he raved ferociously, "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A RUNT SO SMALL THAT HE COULD BE MISTAKEN FOR A BABY?"

"You know I actually didn't say all of that."

Edward glared at Kakashi furiously. "You still called me short," he hissed.

"It made you forget about whatever injuries you were griping about," replied Kakashi, amused. Edward paused. Damn it. He was right. His stomach no longer felt like it was roiling.

"Fine. I'll let it slide just this one time," grumbled Edward. "You still up for that spar?"

"Of course, Sun-san."

* * *

A figure moved amongst the trees unseen, the sunlight barely shedding any light upon the figure's face. Light footsteps tread through the brush, silent and stealthy. The person looked up at the lush canopy, smiling.

"I'm coming for you," the person said to the unseen sky. "I'm coming for you . . . O'Chibi-san."

* * *

Edward ducked as Kakashi sent a punch to his face. He spun his right leg in a circle, but the tall ninja jumped over it. Using the momentum of gravity, Kakashi aimed an axe-kick to Edward's right shoulder. The blond man nimbly scuttled out of the way, causing Kakashi's foot to hit the ground instead.

Edward clapped his hands and slammed them to the ground. A giant fist morphed out of the soil and smashed into Kakashi's gut. _Hard._ However, as his body fell towards the ground, it poofed with a burst of smoke to reveal . . . a log. Edward frowned as he stood up. What kind of technique was that? The man he'd just been fighting couldn't be a living, talking log, right?

He was taken by surprise as two hands shot out of the dirt under his feet and pulled him down into the ground until only his head popped out of the soil. Kakashi squatted next to him, his visible eye curved upwards. "Seems like I win, Sun-san," he said.

Edward smirked. "That's what you think."

Unfortunately for Kakashi, he didn't know about Edward's automail limbs. Edward easily hauled himself out of the ground and flung up a dust cloud. Kakashi closed his eye, but used his sharp nose to sniff Edward out. The blond man smelled vaguely of dirt, sweat, rain, and . . . oil? His eyes snapped open as Edward's presence veered sharply to the left.

There was a flash of blue light. Rows of sharp spikes jutted out from the ground where Kakashi was standing. He hopped between them to avoid getting skewered. Calculating approximately where Edward was kneeling, Kakashi drew out a few kunai and flung them in that direction.

Then came a sound that startled him.

Instead of a cry of pain and a thud, there came the unmistakable clang of metal striking metal, and a loud string of expletives that exploded out of the man's mouth. When the dirt cloud cleared away, Kakashi instantly saw why.

His kunai had shredded the man's right sleeve, revealing the dull gleam of steel.

The Sun Boy . . . had a metal arm.

* * *

Edward cursed when he saw Kakashi pause to stare at the exposed artificial limb in shock. He turned around and covered his arm with the remainder of his coat the best he could. Damn it, damn it, DAMN IT. He should've been more careful. He clutched the automail to his chest. He didn't want anyone to see it.

Kakashi slowly walked over and sat down beside him. "I've never seen something like this," he said, prying Edward's artificial arm away from his chest so he could look at it more clearly. "This is fantastic work. What village are you from?"

Edward sighed. "I can't tell you that," he replied. "I don't want anyone dragged into my problems."

"As you wish," Kakashi relented. "We all have secrets we don't wish to share with others."

"You have dark secrets, Kakashi-san?"

"Many."

They sat in companionable silence for a few moments. Edward broke it to roll up his left pant leg. Kakashi was surprised to see that one of Edward's legs was also made of steel. What happened to this man for him to need artificial limbs? He certainly wasn't a ninja, yet his strange and mysterious powers suggested that he was definitely not a civilian. Who exactly was this man named Sun-san, who wouldn't give out his real name?

"Sun-san," began Kakashi, "could you tell me your real name?"

Edward was quiet. He wanted to say no. If he said yes, the ninja world would be dragged into the chaos created by the battle between himself, the homunculi, and the Truth. It had been part of the deal he'd made with the Truth, when he was restoring his brother to his rightful body. If he broke that deal . . . he didn't want to think about it. Oh crap. He'd forgotten about it when he'd been "kidnapped" by Inari to help his grandfather. It was a good thing Inari prevented him from telling his name. Maybe one day, if the Truth relented, he could tell them his name. But for now, he couldn't. At least, not until he found the only homunculus that had been released into this world with him: Envy.

"No," replied Edward, standing up. "Now is not the time, but one day, maybe, I will."

"I look forward to it."

"That was a good spar, Kakashi-san. I wish you hadn't torn my clothes though."

"My bad. Would you like me to lend you some?"

"No. I can fix it."

Edward picked up the shreds of fabric that the kunai had sheared off his coat. He clapped his hands and touched them to his coat's right sleeve. Blue light flashed once again, and the coat was whole as if it had never been torn in the first place. As he lowered his arm, he chewed on his lip, thinking about what to say.

"Kakashi-san?"

"Yes?"

"Don't tell anyone about my limbs. The less people know, the better," said Edward.

"Sure, Sun-san. I won't tell anyone, but if you become a threat to us, I will," replied Kakashi cheerfully.

"Stupid old man."

"Chibi."

"WHO'S SO SHORT HE COULDN'T BE FOUND WITH A MAGNIFYING GLASS?"

* * *

Mere moments after that, an event happened that shook the village to the very core.

And it shook Edward more than that.

* * *

**Another fast update, holy crap. Like I said, I just really got into writing this story. I almost couldn't stop. Well, a reviewer wanted me to lengthen the story because it was "really good", so I decided to add a small twist to my outline notes. But since I originally intended for this story to be relatively short, at most it would probably be 7 chapters. Sorry! Let me tell you about how this story came to be.**

**The original idea that fell into my head was actually about Edward being Gaara's teacher. But then I decided it would be too much trouble to try and cite the words and events from the manga, so I had to think of something else. Then I decided I wouldn't follow the timeline at all. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke seem easier for me to write when they're older teenagers, so I made them sixteen. Then I sat down at a keyboard, and voila, the first chapter. Then the second. Now the third.**

**Thanks for reading, everyone! I loved your reviews (I'm only disappointed I didn't get more). Please continue to enjoy "Sun Boy" until its inevitable end.**

**hitai-ate - headband**

**sensei - teacher**

**MangaFreak15**


	4. Ch 4: Alphonse Elric

**. . . Damn. I guess I should've updated sooner, huh? All those quickies and this one's late as hell. Well, not to make any excuses, I got sidetracked by Pokémon, then summer vacation ended and school started, then came the homework, and lastly of all . . . IT'S FUCKING HOT OVER HERE. And the computer where I type these chapters is upstairs.**

**Summary: **Of all the strange and interesting people Uzumaki Naruto had met over the years, Edward Elric definitely took the cake.

**Note: This story does not follow the Naruto or Fullmetal Alchemist timeline.**

**Also, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke are sixteen years old.**

**And for hell's sake, let's just pretend that ninjas read newspapers.**

* * *

"_So you've come back, young alchemist."_

"_Restore Al to his proper body. Game's over, Truth."_

"_Ah, but I'm not done toying with you yet . . ."_

* * *

**Sun Boy**

**Ch. 4**

"**Alphonse Elric"**

* * *

A giant blue array burst to life on the ground, crumbling the nearby buildings and making the earth quake and tremble ominously. The civilians screamed and fled for their homes while brave shinobi gathered at the sight to prepare for an attack. Out of the strange circular design rose a tall young man with bright-blond hair.

The blue array vanished, and the young man fell forward. Wary shinobi approached the unconscious man, checking for signs of danger or traps. There were none. The Anbu arrived on the scene and prodded at the man as well. The captain sat back and said, "This man isn't a shinobi. He's also clearly unconscious, so the village is not in immediate danger. Take him to the interrogation room until further notice."

"Wait!"

The Anbu who were preparing to carry the unconscious man turned to the urgent voice. Edward and Kakashi came running to the scene.

"What's going on?" asked Kakashi. "We heard a rumbling sound and came to see what caused it – Sun-san?"

Edward froze at the sight of the young man. His golden eyes were wide with shock, disbelief, and also relief. Tears pooled out of the corners of his eyes as he whispered, "It worked . . . it _worked . . ."_

The young man stirred in the Anbu's arms. They let him down as he groaned miserably, "That was the worst wake-up call of my life . . ."

Edward ran forward, pushing the Anbu away from the young man. He touched the blonde's shoulder gently and shook it. "Al. Wake up, it's me."

"Brother?" the young man murmured, opening hazy gray eyes. Then what he just said clicked in his mind.

"Brother!" he yelped, sitting up. He stared into the older, but familiar golden eyes of his one and only older brother. Tears filled his eyes. "I found you, Brother. I found you." He grabbed the Sun Boy in a bone-crushing hug, his tears leaking into Edward's hair and his clothes. "I found you . . ."

"I'm right here, Al."

Kakashi, the Anbu, and any other onlookers watched the joyful scene for a few moments, enjoying the happy (and tearful) reunion between the two young men. Kakashi stepped forward and laid a hand on Edward's shoulder. "Sun-san, I hate to interrupt this reunion of yours, but could you explain to us who this person is?" he asked softly.

The Sun Boy pulled away. "Kakashi-san, I'd like you to meet my younger brother, Alphonse," he replied.

As Alphonse stood up, Kakashi stifled the urge to snicker. Instead, he said, "Younger, and apparently _taller_."

"WHO'S TOO SHRIMPY TO BE AN OLDER BROTHER?"

Alphonse grinned. "You haven't changed at all, Brother," he said. "Still have those height issues."

"Hey, whose side are you on anyway?"

"My own."

"Al!"

"Sun-san!" a young voice called out.

Alphonse turned to see a teenager with spiky blond hair run up, waving his hands wildly. "I've been looking for you!" he exclaimed, thumbing his chest. "Have no fear; Uzumaki Naruto has arrived!"

Kakashi strode over to his former student and chided him gently, "Naruto, you should analyze a scene before you rush in. We're not in danger; we're experiencing a reunion."

"If we're not in battle, I don't have to be so careful," said Naruto childishly, though inside he knew his former teacher was right. Kakashi just chuckled to himself and ruffled the teenager's hair.

"Ah, Naruto-san," said Edward. "Since you're here already, you may as well be told too. This is my younger brother, Alphonse."

Naruto paused. "If he's younger, why's he taller?" he asked.

"Because Brother hates drinking milk," Alphonse cut in cheerfully, interrupting Edward's upcoming rant.

"You didn't have to tell them that!"

"Oh!" Alphonse started as though he just remembered something important. He turned to his seething older brother. "Brother, why do they call you 'Sun-san'?"

"Because I don't want to tell them my name," replied Edward.

"You don't want to or you can't?" said Alphonse.

Edward stared at his younger brother, mystified. "How did you figure that out?" he asked incredulously.

"Brother, we were side by side for years. You can't say I don't know all of your little quirks, habits and mannerisms by now," answered Alphonse.

Edward sighed. He leaned over and whispered into his brother's ear, "The Truth made me promise not to tell my name to anyone as part of the exchange to get your body back."

"Oh. So, I can tell them my name, but you can't tell them yours? What happens if you say your name?" mused Alphonse.

Edward shuddered. "I don't know. I don't want to find out," he replied. "You're all I have left."

Alphonse smiled at the little tidbit at the end, but a question popped into his head. "Brother, what if _I_ tell them your name?"

Edward paused. Now there was a loophole Truth had apparently not thought of (or had he?). "I guess it might be safe. It's not like I can summon Truth here and ask him if that was legal," he considered.

"Excuse me, Sun-san?"

Kakashi's voice broke into the conversation of their private little world. Edward was startled by the sudden intrusion and jumped a little. "What?" he snapped.

"You do realize you have an audience?"

Edward stared at Kakashi, and then glanced around. Shit. Had they been talking out loud for everyone to hear? He groaned.

* * *

"So your name is Envy?"

In a dark, dank cave that stank of mold stood a tall figure with orange hair. His blue eyes stared hard at the smirking person in front of him, who tossed back his long hair in a swish of dark green.

"But of course. Now, I would like to make a deal with you."

"What makes you think you can make a deal with me?"

"Because I know what you want. If I go out and capture a jinchuuriki for you, will you make an exchange with me? All I want is the Sun Boy. Don't kill him; I want to take that pleasure for myself," said Envy.

"The Sun Boy? What do you want with _him?_"

"Let's just say that he and I go a long way back."

"Very well. You have a deal, Envy-san."

Envy's malicious violet eyes gleamed in the dim light. "Excellent. I hope you hold up your part of the deal, Pein-san."

* * *

**Short? Yes. I already mentioned the crappy things at the beginning of this chapter, so I'll make this little author's note short. Well, the three-day weekend is here, so I have some time to sit down and start writing (I can't write in the afternoon or evening because of the heat).**

**MangaFreak15**


End file.
